Empty
by LoveableTurtle
Summary: It's Ally's birthday, but Austin refuses to tell her what he got her...When he finally gives it to her, will she like it? Or will it ruin their sort-of-not-really-dating-just-really-really-close-friends relationship? ONE-SHOT!


**Heyy guys! Just like I promised, here is a brand-spanking-new, never seen before, literally only just written one shot…It may not be my best work, but I hope you like it anyway! Sorry it's short!**

**This story is dedicated to all of the people who have ever reviewed in the past, but especially these amazing people: **Wonderstruck-ambition** (loves you BFFF! ;)), **devoted2auslly** (thank you for the review, I am so glad you like it, and is this okay? Not really a shoutout, but a dedication is the same kinda thing, right?), **Awesomesauce325 **(Thank you for all of your reviews, I'm sorry I haven't replied or really thanked you before, but I really appreciate every single one!), **Isazu **(Thank you so much, I'm pretty sure you have r&r'd almost all of my Auslly fics and though I never reply to say thanks, I really really appreciate it and I love you for taking the time!), **queenc1** (Thanks sososososososo much for all of your many reviews and favourites etc., they mean so much and you are one of my best reviewers!), **XxGlitterGirlxX** (Thanks you soooooooooo much for all of your reviews and everything, they always make my day and I am soo glad you like the stories!) **

**Thank you once again to everyone who has ever read, and especially those who have reviewed, one of my stories, you are the reason I keep writing! Love you guys!**

**The next chapter of Something About Texas will be up tomorrow, feel free to PM to remind me and give me motivation to get my lazy ass in gear and finish&post it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line **** Hope you enjoy it!**

**Empty**

"Hey, Ally! Wait up!" Austin shouted. Ally stopped walking and turned around, grinning widely at her best friend.

"Hey Austin." She said loudly, throwing her arms around his neck. He grinned, hugging her back and then pulling away to look her up and down. His eyes drank in the sight of her, her long legs clad in super-tight black jeans, the fitted denim shirt she was wearing, top few buttons undone to show a plain black tank top. And, of course, the huge '17' birthday badge pinned on her chest.

He sometimes missed her old style, the bright, floral patterned skirts and flowing dresses, but he understands that she's older and more mature now, and most of the time he prefers this style.

"Happy birthday, baby." He whispered. They'd been sort-of-dating-but-not-really-dating for a few weeks now. Don't even ask; even they didn't know what was going on. Their relationship was much more than 'just friends', but they were both too stubborn to admit how much they liked the other, so they were stuck in this purgatory, of sorts. Which is why it's perfectly acceptable for Austin to call her 'baby' and for them to snuggle up together, go out for meals and to the movies. But they never went any further than a hug. If they kissed then they would have to put a label on it. And neither of them was ready for that.

"Thanks, Austin! So…did you get me a present?" she asked, smiling widely. He shook his head.

"Well, I did, but I don't have it with me now. You're coming to my place tonight though, and I'll give it to you then." He said, smiling. She frowned in confusion but nodded.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise…"

"Aw, come on, you can't make me wait until later and refuse to tell me what it is!" she groaned. He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leant into him automatically, closing her eyes briefly as she breathed in his familiar, comforting scent.

"Yeah, I can. Besides, it'll be more fun if you're surprised. I can give you a clue though. It's something you'll love, something I've been waiting a long time to give you." He hinted. She smiled, thinking about what it could be.

She spent the entire day thinking about Austin's surprise, so much so that she couldn't concentrate on her lessons, for the first time in her life. By the time the final bell rang, she had all sorts of crazy ideas running through her mind, but she couldn't shake the feeling that none of her ideas were even close. She grinned as she felt warm hands sliding around her waist to pull her into a backwards hug. Because she was, admittedly, a bit of a nerd and Austin was a little less…enthusiastic about schoolwork, the two were in completely different lessons and because of Basketball, they couldn't even hang out at lunch, so she was elated to finally be in his arms again.

She wriggled around so that she was facing him and heard his breath hitch. Their faces were so close, and though they had hugged like this before, something about this time made it different…and ever-so-slightly terrifying. This was new territory for them, and though Austin had no qualms, Ally refused to cross that line before she absolutely had to. So she turned her head and buried her face in his chest, breathing in his sweet, slightly musky scent. He sighed, a little disappointed, but he didn't want to push Ally. He knew that, no matter how strong and tough she pretended to be, Ally was fragile, too fragile, and he would hate himself forever if he ever did anything to hurt or upset her.

When they finally pulled away he wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked to his car, occasionally trying to trip each other up. Playfully, of course. Despite their sort-of dating status, they would always be, first and foremost, best friends, and no matter what else happened between them, they were always going to joke around with each other.

Austin opened the passenger side door for Ally, bowing exaggeratedly, and she laughed, climbing in. He jogged around to the other side and jumped in, starting the engine almost immediately. Ally sighed.

"Seatbelt." She told him, just like she always did. And just like he always did, he rolled his eyes and did it up. She smiled and they drove back to his place in comfortable silence. She knew his parents wouldn't be home, because they were in Britain on a business trip, but it didn't make her feel nervous. Yes, for a second she had maybe considered that his gift may have been something of the, erm…physical variety, but she had scrapped that idea almost instantly. Austin knew she wasn't ready for that, and he would never try to push her into anything.

When they got to his bedroom she found herself sitting on his bed and looking around, searching for her present. When she saw nothing resembling a birthday present, she sighed in disappointment. Austin chuckled.

"A little anxious, are we?"

"You know I hate surprises." She muttered. He laughed.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well then, why won't you give me my present already?"

"Well, firstly, I have something else for you…" he said. She was about to ask what, but then his lips were on hers and she couldn't help but kiss him back. The little voice in her head was yelling at her, screaming for her to stop, before it was too late. If they stopped now, then could pretend like it never happened, and they wouldn't have to have that awkward conversation, wouldn't have to change anything. But then he nibbled at her bottom lip, making her gasp, and all sane thoughts were gone. All she could think about was Austin, and Austin's lips and Austin's hands and Austin's hair, in which her own hands were entangled. When he pulled away for air she breathed deeply, head reeling at the intoxicating scent of Austin.

"Wow. That was…wow. Best birthday present ever." She whispered, unable to think of anything else to say. He grinned.

"I know that was our first kiss, and your first kiss, but I really wanted today to be special and I seriously hope I didn't rush it or anything, because you mean so much to me and it was just the perfect moment, and-" She stopped him with another kiss. She knew it was cheesy, but come on, they were Austin and Ally, and they were always cheesy.

When they finally pulled away again, Austin was smiling.

"So I didn't mess things up?" he asked.

"Nope." She replied, popping the 'p' and grinning madly. She had considered all sorts of possibilities of what could come of their first kiss, but she had never once considered that maybe things would be fine, that it wouldn't be awkward at all. But that was how it was.

"Good, because this lads me on nicely to my main gift." He said, rummaging through his dresser drawer and pulled out a fist-sized sparkly silver box. Ally grinned, taking the box with shaking hands. She was so excited to open her first birthday present from a boyfriend.

Carefully untying the bow and pulling the lid off the bow, she frowned.

"Erm, Austin…hate to break it to you, but I think you forgot the present." She said jokingly, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. He frowned, looking in the box, and then looked back at her.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it's there." He said. She felt tears pricking at her eyes. She didn't mean to act spoilt, but come on, this was unbelievably disappointing.

"Is this some kind of joke, Austin? Because I have to say, it's kinda mean." She said. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Look, I know it sounds cheesy, but I'm not giving you just any present. I'm giving you the best present. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there. I mean, I couldn't literally put it in a box, that would be gross…this is just one of those, erm…metamorphosis…no, that's not it, erm…metro-metaphor's! It's kind of a metaphor!" he said, grinning. He was very proud that he had remembered the word.

"A metaphor? For what?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure if it is or not, but…Ally, I'm giving you my heart." He said, looking her in the eyes. She gasped, a smile slowly spreading across her own face.

"Seriously?" she asked. He nodded.

"To be completely honest, you already had my heart. I just had to make it official." He shrugged. She grinned, tossing the box over her shoulder and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately for the third time in ten minutes. He kissed back, feeling tears start to leak from his eyes. She pulled away and laughed, kissing his cheek where a single tear had rolled down.

"Why are you crying?" she asked him.

"Because I was so worried that this would freak you out, make you want to leave…I'm just so glad you're still here." He whispered. She smiled.

"Of course I'm still here. As if I would leave you."

"Good. Because I love you, Ally. I know we haven't really made things official, but I swear I would be the happiest guy in the world if you said you would be my girlfriend right now."

"Of course I will. I love you too, Austin." She smiled. She was crying too now.

"Good." He said. She grinned and then they kissed again.

A good while later, Austin pulled away and smiled crookedly at her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I didn't think it was fair of me to not get you anything material for your birthday, so…"

"Oh, Austin, you didn't have to! I swear, you've already given me more than I could have ever asked for. He smiled and shook his head.

"Don't start, Ally. I've already bought it, and I'm not taking it back. You'll just have to deal with it." He said. She sighed, secretly ecstatic.

…

The next day at school, Austin and Ally walked in hand in hand. Most people knew about their sort-of dating thing, but a lot of people were still caught staring at their interlocked hands, their lovestruck expressions, and most of all, the solid gold heart-shaped necklace that Ally was wearing. If they had looked closer, they would have seen that, engraved on the heart, it said 'Austin's Girl' in cursive, with a little heart-shaped diamond next to it. Not to mention the matching gold promise ring on her finger…

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Let me know if you want a shoutout or for me to read your story/stories! :D I'd be happy to! :)**


End file.
